An accident?
by Miraya Kia
Summary: When Hayato gets angry, he can act a little irrational. 8059 YamaGoku OC
1. A guy Hayato can't stand

**Note: **This is an OC. And I definitely don't own anything of KHR.

* * *

"That's so embarrassing," Gokudera growled, lying on a bench by the baseball field during their P.E. classes. "Getting shot and being carried by that stupid punk." His eyes stabbed Yamamoto, who was standing with his bat ready for the ball. He really disliked that free minded guy. He was so carefree; nothing mattered to him at all. A ball flew over his head, he sat up growling again. "Hey, watch it, you baseball freak!"

Takashi grinned at him, as was his usual. "Sorry about that, Gokudera," he apologized, the grin even wider. What was with that attitude, smiling like an idiot all the time?

He stood up, walked to take the ball and tested its weight. He threw it Yamamoto's direction with all his anger. It was a perfect aiming, since the ball weighted nearly the same as dynamite. If the batsman didn't kneel down, he would probably end up with a broken nose or some head injury, judged from the fact the ball actually broke a wall to stop.

"Hey, easy, man! What's wrong with you? It would kill me if I didn't dodge."

Hayato hissed "That's what I was aiming for", turned away and walked from the field, not even thinking about being in the middle of a class. He's never met a person like that before; no one in his life has upset him this much. Yamamoto sucked at school, he sucked as a bodyguard and probably also sucked with the girls, even though he was popular. It was because he could only do baseball well. He was good for nothing at all. "Aside from driving me crazy. Fuck!"

He opened his pack of smokes, slid down the tree trunk and set a cigarette in his mouth ablaze. He was thinking too much, thinking about Yamamoto Takeshi way too much. That punk was annoying, even when he didn't see him.

"Here you are!"

Hayato opened his eyes, gazing up to Tsuna's face. The cigarette in his hand was all gone now, he must have fallen asleep. And the fact his vision was slightly blurred fit to his guess. So he brushed his eyes and dropped the rest of his cigarette. "Is something the matter, Tenth?"

Tsuna smiled and squatted down. "Nope," he assured him. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go home together."

He snorted and stretched, standing up slowly. "What about the baseball freak?" he pointed out, grimacing. "I thought you two always go home together."

The boy scratched his cheek. He couldn't help but hear a little bit of jealousy in his friend's voice. It was true Gokudera was obsessed with him; he would follow him everywhere if he could. But he was scary! And besides, Yamamoto was usually much more fun. Gokudera was taking things rather seriously. "Well, you see, Yamamoto-kun had left already. He said he needed to talk with Reborn about something." He smiled more nervously. "Isn't that strange?"

Gokudera just waved his hand, sighing. "He's weird in and out," he mentioned and smiled. "Shall we go than?"

He wanted to avoid him; he didn't want Yamamoto to get close to him. But since he was the Tenth's right-hand man, he had to stick with him and that meant spending a lot of time with Yamamoto Takeshi. Each morning, the baseball freak would jump up on them, walk with them to school and still blabber about something. Really, where the hell was his need to talk about stupid things coming from? He would be with them during most of the breaks, eating lunch with them on the school's roof, and even walking the Tenth home after school finished.

But that day was different. Yamamoto did catch up with them on their way to school, grinning as was his usual, that stupid grin of obliviousness. But he didn't embrace Hayato's or Tsuna's shoulders. He didn't even raise his hand to greet them. All he did was saying "Morning!" in his upsetting, always cheerful voice. That was rather suspicious, at least in Gokudera's eyes.

What was more suspicious and strange was the fact that Yamamoto didn't participate in the P.E. classes. He excused himself for not feeling well and stayed behind in the locker room. He sighed and seated himself on one of the benches in the room. It was uncomfortable for him to skip P.E. classes, but he had no choice. "As if I could let anyone see," he murmured, brushing his right arm.

"That was really lame, baseball idiot." His head shot up, immediately correcting his sleeves to cover the arms even over the wrists. Gokudera was standing in the door of the changing room, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He walked in slowly, not taking his eyes off of the other boy. "Not feeling well, my ass. Everyone knows you would play that stupid game even if you were to die."

Takeshi opened his mouth, but didn't find the appropriate answer for him. He expected someone to notice, but he never thought about his Italian classmate to be the one. Of course Gokudera would push on him for reasons. Instead of speaking, he just grinned and stood up. "Well, you know," he shrugged and walked towards him, heading for the door behind Hayato. "It's not like you can order the nature around, so…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading =) Leave a review, if you liked =) please?**


	2. Is he serious?

**Note: **This is an OC. And I definitely don't own anything of KHR.

* * *

A hand clasped his arm, squeezing it tightly. He couldn't stop the cry of pain coming from his mouth, so he only averted his face from him. It was so like Gokudera, to know where to hurt.

The silver haired boy didn't release him; he just threw his cigarette on the floor and extinguished it with his foot. "What's with your arm?" he wondered, not expecting a truthful answer anyways.

"Nothing."

Just like expected, he knew Takeshi will say something numb like this. "Oh, really?" he replied sarcastically, rolling his sleeve up even though the boy was fighting him. But what he found all over his arm was something he didn't expect at all.

It was covered with scars, some bigger and deeper than the others. Gokudera winked, surprised as much as he could, and lowered his own hand. What was that supposed to mean?

Yamamoto corrected the sleeve again, watching the ground now. None of them felt like talking, an embarrassing and sort of painful silence fell in between them.

"Where," Hayato whispered, shock obvious in his voice, "did you get these?"

The baseball freak smiled lightly and brushed his arm again. "Training," he said, taking a deep breath. "It's nothing to worry about, they heal pretty fast. Reborn said… well, it's part of the thing."

Somehow, this didn't explain anything in Gokudera's opinion. He clenched his fists, his nails biting into the flesh of his palms. "What thing?" he demanded. What was it Yamamoto was hiding from him, and from everyone? What was he training with Reborn?

"It's really nothing," Takeshi insisted, forcing a grin on his face. "Really, Gokudera, you don't have to worry yourself over me."

He frowned at that. "And what about that dream of yours?" he fired out, startling his classmate. "That you want to win a championship in baseball. Is it not important enough, so you go and risk damaging your hands?"

Yamamoto winked dozen times, his jaw dropping. "How do you…know about that?" he managed to say.

A sudden rush of blood to his face, Hayato avoided his eyes. "It's…the Tenth had mentioned it…once," he muttered an explanation.

"Right, Tsuna had." He smiled lively and nodded couple times. "Yeah, that would be great. I can't wait to receive the champion's ring and all that. The trophy would also be great."

The bomber took a deep breath and faced him again confidently. "So why?" he asked, completely missing the point. When he was aiming for something like this, why would he go and let someone cut his hands on purpose? "Why are you risking that dream like that? What's making you, dammit? You're really an idiot!"

Being asked like that and accused of being an idiot again, Yamamoto clenched his teeth. It was usual, getting scolded by Gokudera. But this was way too emotional, and he had no right to criticize him. "You're making me!" he replied loudly, even though he didn't want to shout. But he shut the other boy up completely, so he could explain himself. "You-you were really bleeding back then. I know now. It's not a game. This is…deadly serious." He bit his lip and researched the floor under their feet. "I don't want to see you bleeding again. No one. I want to be part of the family, for real. So I need to…train myself."

"What are you?! Crazy?!" Gokudera grasped his collar and pushed him straight to a wall, ignoring the painful hiss of the dark haired. This attitude, this twisted way of thinking. Everything about Yamamoto was pissing him off. He gazed to his eyes almost deadly. "You're a fucking moron, really!" He pressed against the wall even more. "Do you think you can fight?! You?! You're too soft, too carefree and too stupid! The Vongola family is not a place for a weak and nice people like you, you moron!"

Takeshi didn't get it. What was wrong now? He thought Gokudera wanted him to take things seriously, to be strong and be able to fight and protect Tsuna. So why was he shouting like that now? When he was doing what was expected of him. "I -" He gasped for air, since he was being pressed against the wall really hard. "I train with a katana. Reborn said it's fine for me, because I have strong arms from…"

"I didn't ask any of this!"

Another shouting, another angry words of Hayato. "I know," he whispered, gathering all his strength to speak aloud. "I know I'm useless! You remind me all the time! But isn't this what you wanted?! I'm serious and I want to fight to protect Tsuna! Isn't that enough?! What do you want of me n-?!"

His eyes winked, mazy Yamamoto could hardly believe his eyes. His cries were stopped by the other boy's mouth. Hayato was kissing him full on the mouth, and it was a very passionate kiss if he could tell. It's not like Takeshi had kissed before, so he couldn't compare this to anything. But his heart was suddenly throbbing as if it wanted to jump through his rips and his face flushed red. Why was he doing this?

Gokudera's hands moved from the collar to his shoulders, one fisting his hair. Takeshi's own hands were trembling when he was slowly raising them up, caressing the boy's behind meanwhile and stopping on his spatulas. Actually, he was shuddering altogether.

That kiss was long; the Italian was obviously taking his time with it. As if he was slacking his frustration and angriness, or something. But even if that was the case, the baseball lover felt like accepting any of the feelings which could be behind this outburst of desire. It felt warm with Hayato's body pressing against him, his hands and lips touching him. Yamamoto was shocked how much this could trap him.

A noise of voices, laughter and rushing steps echoed from the outside of the school. The P.E. class was over, and their classmates were heading back to the changing room. It was only a matter of minutes or seconds until they came in. But Takeshi ignored that fact, somehow. He wanted to feel the warmth of the Italian boy's body and kisses. Even when Gokudera pulled back a little, he held him close with his arms around him.

They were coming, still getting closer. Hayato grasped his classmate's wrists and broke free from the embrace, stepping back. He wiped his mouth with fire in his eyes, turned and left immediately, his face burning with embarrassment. Takeshi gasped for some air, wiping the mouth and chin. He was a tomato, alright. Where did it come from? That desire to keep Gokudera with him, kissing and holding him.

Setting ablaze two cigarettes in the same time, Gokudera dragged from both of them and blew out a big cloud of smoke. What the hell was wrong with him? There was no rational reason for him to actually…kiss that baseball freak. He coughed, shaking his head. Only thinking back about it, he felt disgusting. Something was definitely wrong. And the way Yamamoto didn't want to let go, even if it meant all of their classmates will see them, if it meant the Tenth Vongola will see them, he didn't want to let go.

Hayato brushed his lips slowly, both cigarettes hanging in his other hand. He could still feel the heat and the pulse of Yamamoto's mouth. And there was the strange taste in his mouth, his tongue still searching for something that wasn't there. Gritting his teeth, he walked the street even faster, it didn't matter he was ditching the school. He must be totally crazy, even considering it felt nice kissing that baseball freak.

"What's wrong, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna wondered, when his friend kept chewing and licking his lips.

He shrugged it over and lightly scratched his lower lip. "Ah, nothing," he assured him with another grin. "There's just a strange taste in my mouth, that's all." _A strange taste of tobacco,_ he thought and blushed at revealing the reason for him to taste something like this in his mouth. Gokudera surely smokes a lot.

* * *

**Just like before - thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review with ideas =) Bye**


	3. Six months! later

**Note: **This is an OC. And I definitely don't own anything of KHR.

* * *

_It's been over six months already, dammit! Do something!_ Takeshi sighed, eyeing his silver haired classmate standing by the open window and smoking. Ever since they kissed, he felt tobacco in his mouth each time he saw Gokudera smoke. And ever since they kissed back then, Hayato has been avoiding any contact with him.

When he tried to embrace him in the morning just like Tsuna, he would always push him back with an insult. And he didn't even hit him when he was mocking him. Each time Yamamoto was pissing him off, the Italian thought about hitting him, sometimes he even raised his hand. But then he reconsidered it, lowered the hand and ignored him completely. The said boy obviously didn't understand how this behavior was hurting Yamamoto.

Gokudera finished his cigarette, throwing it out of the window, and he turned back into the class. Their eyes met. And he replied killingly to the sheepish expression of Yamamoto. Why was he looking at him like that? Since Hayato actually stopped talking to him, the baseball idiot seemed even more annoying. He had noticed it couple times before, Yamamoto Takeshi watching him wherever they were. The Italian youth sincerely regretted losing control and making that stupid move. He pushed himself to get over it, but the idiot obviously couldn't let it go.

With the upset sight stabbing him, Takeshi sighed and looked away. He was used to Gokudera's angry gaze, up until the day they kissed. He thought their relationship will be different since then and it really was, but not the way he expected. It wasn't better as he thought it would, it was much, much worse. If they were friends before, now they hate each other. And if they hated each other before, he doesn't know what they are now.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," the teacher read out, the spoken boy completely ignoring him. He was looking to the window, the other side from Gokudera, and thinking about them. He wondered what relationship they would have if Hayato wasn't so damn stubborn and coldhearted and was brave enough to admit his feelings towards Takeshi. It would be much easier that way. "Yamamoto Takeshi, wake up!"

He quivered, his eyes shooting to the teacher. "Yeah?" he muttered, grinning. Everyone in the class laughed, except for a person who didn't even look back at him. Something in that coldness really hurt, every time it stabbed him like a knife.

The teacher smiled sarcastically. "I wonder if you know that it takes much more than a sense of humor to pass the mid-term exams, Yamamoto-kun," he mentioned. "And you really didn't do well in the last test. I think someone should help you with it."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it somehow," he assured the teacher, grinning again. There was no help for him. The only thing he's been thinking about lately was his Italian classmate, not school. Sometimes he couldn't even concentrate on baseball, and that was really serious.

Tsuna shook his head, his eyes wide with amazement. "Wow, Yamamoto-kun, you scored even less than me!" he astonished. "I didn't think that's possible!" Though he wasn't the best student in the class, he's never been so bad in Math. If he wanted, he could figure almost everything out. The young Vongola thought about it for a second and smiled afterwards. "Hey, I know. What if Gokudera helps you with it? He's an awesome teacher."

The two boys looked at each other, one upset and the other one surprised, awaiting the upcoming answer. "Sure," Gokudera hissed and stabbed him with his sight once again. "Since it's your wish, Tenth."

The boy smiled and patted his shoulder friendly, as if he was completely oblivious to the atmosphere between his two friends.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and smiled a little. "So, where are we going to do the Math?" he wondered after the school.

The Italian stabbed him with his sight again, only the small smile of his made him angry. "Your place, of course." He rolled up his eyes and picked up his schoolbag.

"W-what?" Takeshi coughed and rushed after him. "What did you say? Did you say my place?"

Gokudera growled, searching for a pack of smokes in his pocket. "Are you deaf aside from being stupid?" Finally, he got his hands on the cigarettes and pulled one out of the package. He put it into his mouth and set it ablaze. He took a drag and blew out grey smoke. "What?"

Takeshi shrugged, lightly blushing. "You shouldn't smoke," he mentioned shyly, looking at him from the corner of his eye. "It tastes of tobacco…your kisses."

The silver haired boy stopped short; the cigarette fell from his mouth. Suddenly bringing up that memory, that stupid mistake of over a half a year ago, what was he thinking? Did he want to pick up on him or something? Hayato stepped on his cigarette and paced the street ahead. His face was burning up, heart beating wildly. He was upset. He didn't want to think about that kiss. They didn't speak of that topic during the way again.

They both walked through the Yamamoto's sushi restaurant in silence; Takeshi just greeted the old man and told him they'll be studying in his room. Gokudera didn't even bother noticing his father. He was still upset with him; he would probably never forgive the baseball nut for reminding him. Not today, at least.

"So, where do we start?" Yamamoto whispered shyly, seating himself next to his classmate by the table in his room.

Gokudera growled and pulled away from him. "First of all, back off!" he ordered and opened the Math textbook, turning it towards the boy on the other side of the table now. "This is where the mid-term exams will begin. Read it and ask if you don't understand anything."

Silence fell between them, Yamamoto reading patiently and his momentary tutor just sitting there, toying with his package of cigarettes. The dark haired teen looked up a little, taking a few breaths. "Gokudera?" The other boy murmured, looking up from the package. "Why don't you want to sit next to me?"

Hayato supported his head, his fingers dancing on the table. "What's your problem?" he hissed, completely dense. What was that with his need being close? That baseball freak was just impossible. "You really need it that much? Stupid." Yamamoto just blushed and read the book along. Gokudera kept watching his classmate, getting crazy maybe. "Fine, whatever. You can move closer with every question you solve right."

"Really?!" The boy's eyes shined, his mouth creating a happy smile. Could it be that Gokudera was actually willing to be with him? That thought warmed his chest up. So Takeshi tried really hard the whole time they were studying, and he was still getting closer to the Italian boy.

The silver haired teen sighed and looked next to him. "You got that one right, too," he avowed, shrugging. Yamamoto moved right to his body with a low "Yes!" and smiled at him. Their closeness was feeling strange. Gokudera was trying his best to avoid any contact with him, but this was strangely comfortable. Takeshi's body heat was really amazing, it felt actually great.

Yamamoto smiled and pushed his shoulder gently. "So, since I finished the whole thing right, will I get some…special reward?" he pointed out in a whisper, his heart beating as crazy. He really wanted the kiss again, even though it tasted of cigarettes. He liked the taste of his kisses, in truth. He never minded Gokudera's touch or that one kiss he couldn't stop thinking of.

Gokudera looked away, biting his lip. He was out of his mind when he kissed this idiot back then. He was going out of his mind now as well, with Takeshi's body rubbing against his own. "Oh God!" he moaned lowly. How could he actually resist when that stupid Yamamoto was this close, acting so impossibly?

Once more, after a six-month break, he fisted the short dark hair and pulled the idiotic baseball lover's face closer for a kiss. And since their lips touched again, nothing would be enough. Both of them felt it. For the first time, they were of the same opinion.

"What took you so long?" Yamamoto couldn't resist, he had to tease the shorter boy. His only punishment was a light punch into shoulder and then he received lots of rewards.

* * *

**So, that's all =) Thanks for reading till the end and I hope all of you, who even bothered to read, liked it =) Hope it wasn't _that_ lame? 8)**


End file.
